That Girl, Crazy!
by Pink Nightmare11012
Summary: Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan dia ditemukan oleh seorang gadis aneh dan gadis itu merawat Naruto dirumahnya. Banyak hal yang Naruto lihat dari gadis itu terutama ke-freak-annya pada hewan./RnR, please? DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Saya mau nyoba buat fic baru lagi, hehehe. Anoou... semoga suka, minna ^^a

**Title: **That Girl, Crazy!

**Rate: **T

**Pair:** Naruto U. & Sakura H.

**Genre: **Friendship & Romance

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **maybe OOC, Typo(s)/Mungkin/, Alur kecepatan, Etc.

**Summary: **Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan dia ditemukan oleh seorang gadis aneh dan gadis itu merawat Naruto dirumahnya. Banyak hal yang Naruto lihat dari gadis itu terutama ke-_freak_-annya pada hewan./RnR, please?

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ^^**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Seorang pria tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan tak senang, dia seperti merasa ingin menabrakkan diri kesebuah pohon. Di hari ulang tahunnya, dia dibuat kesal oleh sahabat serta orang tuanya. Sahabatnya mendadani dirinya seperti seorang perempuan dan sekarang ia masih mengenakan pakaian seorang perempuan dan orang tuanya ingin menjodohkan dia dengan orang yang sama sekali tak pernah ia pikirkan atau lebih tepatnya, ia belum pernah memiliki perasaan khusus untuk seseorang kecuali orang tuanya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" umpat Naruto yang berada didalam mobilnya dan tanpa ia sadari, ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dari belakang mobilnya. Mobil itu seperti tidak dapat mengendalikan mobil miliknya sampai-sampai _bumper_ mobil itu mendorong mobil Naruto dengan kuat, hingga pria berambut pirang itu terdorong kuat dan terjatuh kesebuah jurang yang besar.

"Akhh!" teriak Naruto ketakutan, ia ingin mengendalikan mobilnya yang diluar kendalinya tetapi ia lebih dulu terjatuh kedalam jurang. Kepalanya terbentur dengan setirnya hingga kepalanya berdarah. Dia pun pingsan dan tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis yang tengah membawa senjata tengah berjalan didaerah hutan tersebut, dia seperti tengah waspada akan sesuatu apalagi saat ia melihat ada asap yang sangat mencolok dari arah timur karena penasaran dia pun menghampiri asal asap tersebut dan benar, itu adalah asap dari sebuah mobil yang tampaknya akan terbakar. Dan lihat, didalam mobil itu ada seorang pria yang terlihat tidur... bukan! Pria itu tidak sadarkan diri. Gadis itu pun berlari cepat dan menghampiri pria itu, tanpa pikir panjang dia pun mengendong pria itu dipunggungnya dan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

Setelah sampai dirumahnya, gadis itu meletakkan sang pria disofa satu-satunya yang berada dirumahnya karena ia tidak memerlukan banyak karena tidak akan ada tamu yang akan kesini tetapi ini untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang datang kerumahnya atau lebih tepatnya, dia yang membawa pria itu kerumahnya.

"Keadannya cukup parah..." gadis itu pun mengobrak-abrik rumahnya mencari kotak P3K sebagai seseorang yang tinggal dihutan kotak P3K itu sudah wajib ada. Bagaimana kalau ada binatang buas yang menganggunya? Ah, itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia pun membalut luka-luka yang berada dikepala pria itu yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah selesai membalut luka pria itu, gadis ini pun meninggalkannya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

"NARUTOOO!" teriak seorang wanita yang tengah menangis histeris karena anaknya satu-satunya mengalami kecelakaan dan mobil yang berada dijurang itu telah meledak dan jasad anaknya sama sekali tidak ada disitu.

"Kushina, tenanglah!" Minato, suami dari wanita yang menangis histeris itu memeluknya berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya itu. Dia mengalami hal yang sama seperti istrinya tetapi ia masih bisa menahannya,'Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?' batin Minato.

"Naruto-_kun_!" teriak seorang gadis yang juga menangis karena kehilangan seorang pria yang dia cintai, gadis itu bernama Hinata Hyuga. Gadis yang akan ditunangkan dengan Naruto walau hal itu sudah terlambat dan belum sempat terjadi. Sepupunya, Neji Hyuga tengah menenangkan gadis itu agar tidak menangis lebih deras lagi. Sahabat-sahabat Naruto yang lain merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang lain, perasaan berduka tapi hei, pria itu belum jelas keadaannya!

Lalu, seorang polisi pun menghampiri pasangan suami-istri yang tengah bersedih itu,"Maaf, tuan dan nyonya. Kami tak dapat menemukan keberadaan anak anda tapi kami berusaha untuk tetap mencarinya. Siapa tau dia terguling kebawah karena pintu mobil terbuka." ucap sang polisi.

Kushina pun memegang kedua tangan polisi itu sambil menangis,"Hiks... tolong, pak. Selamatkan anak kami secepatnya... aku mohon." pinta Kushina. Minato hanya mengangguk lalu menenangkan Kushina lagi.

"Ya, kami akan berusaha. Kalian semua pulanglah, akan kami kabarkan jika jasadnya ditemukan." ucap polisi itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan Minato juga yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Miaww..." seekor kucing tengah memainkan hidung seorang pria yang tengah tertidur atau lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri di sofa dirumah seorang gadis ditengah hutan. Kucing itu terus bermain tanpa memperdulikan bahwa sang pemilik hidung merasa risih dan dia pun menggerakkan kepala dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Nyan... Nyan... jangan ganggu dia. Turun dari tubuhnya." ucap seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk memotong sayurannya, kucingnya pun turun dari tubuh sang pria berambut pirang itu. Lalu, gadis itu menggeleng dan melanjutkan kegiatan memotongnya.

"Uhh..." pria berambut pirang tadi pun membuka mata _shappire_-nya dan meringis pelan, lalu melihat kekiri dan kekanan,"dimana aku?" tanya pria itu. Matanya pun tertuju pada seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk didapur yang tidak jauh dari tempat dia berbaring.

Seorang gadis yang merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya pun menoleh dan melihat pria yang ia selamatkan kemarin telah sadar,"Kau sudah siuman?" gadis itu pun menghampiri, pria pirang itu dan memeriksa lukanya. Dan tak lupa dia melihat kucingnya yang tengah memainkan kaki pria ini,"nyan... nyan... jangan disini dulu." gadis itu mengayunkan tangannya, menyuruh kucingnya untuk pergi.  
Sang kucing hanya menunduk pelan lalu pergi dari situ dan bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Uh... aku ada dimana dan kau siapa?" tanya pria itu.

"Kau ada dirumahku, kau mengalami kecelakaan. Cukup panggil aku S." jawab gadis itu.

Pria itu pun berusaha untuk duduk tetapi tubuhnya belum terlalu kuat untuk mengangkat tubuhnya, S hanya diam dan memandanginya sayu,"Kau belum terlalu pulih. Istrirahatlah dan cepat sembuh..." gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedapur lagi tetapi ia menoleh kebelakang sesaat,"agar kau bisa cepat pergi dari sini."

Naruto mengabaikan perkataan gadis yang menyuruhnya memanggilnya S, dia tengah merasa kesakitan akan luka-lukanya,"S-_san_, bolehkah saya minta minum?" pria itu menoleh kearah gadis itu. Sang gadis pun menoleh kembali lalu mengambilkan minum dan memberikannya kepada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"N..." jawab pria pirang itu. Gadis itu pun memutar bola matanya,"karena kau tidak memberi tau nama aslimu. Untuk apa aku memberi tau nama asliku..." tambah pria itu.

"Baiklah, N." gadis itu pun meninggalkannya lagi,"jika ada perlu panggil aku dan jangan sakiti hewan yang berada didalam rumah ini dan jangan mencoba untuk masuk kedalam kamarku." ujar gadis itu, lalu benar-benar menghilang sekarang.

pria pirang itu yang bernama asli Naruto pun mengkerutkan keningnya, saat mendengar kata 'Hewan'. Dia pun berusaha untuk benar-benar bangkit sekarang dan matanya pun membulat,"H-Hee!? I-Ini rumah atau kebun binatang!?" teriaknya kuat karena _shock_ bahkan disampingnya ada seekor Ular,"_N-Nani_!?" pria berambut pirang itu pun pingsan. Padahal Ular yang berada disampingnya itu sudahlah jinak, sang ular hanya mendesis lalu pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

**TBC **

A/N: Ah, saya buat fic baru lagi. ^^a Ini memang sengaja karena saya ada kerjaan lagi kalau fic yang pertama sudah kelar, hehehe. :) Maaf, kalau banyak typo dan kurang jelas. Ini masih prolog, chapter depan saya usahain buat diperjelas lagi. Terimakasih sudah baca... ^^ Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for review, minna! ^^ Buat yang review gak login, terimakasih atas reviewnya ficnya sudah saya lanjut ^^

**Summary**: Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan dia ditemukan oleh seorang gadis aneh dan gadis itu merawat Naruto dirumahnya. Banyak hal yang Naruto lihat dari gadis itu terutama ke-_freak_-annya pada hewan./RnR, please?

**Warning**: maybe OOC, Typo(s)/Mungkin/, Alur kecepatan, Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ^^**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Di rumah keluarga pria pirang yang kecelakaan 2 hari lalu, terlihat seorang wanita masih menangis. Kushina memeluk bahu Minato karena mendengar pernyataan dari polisi bahwa mereka masih belum bisa menemukan anak mereka, Naruto. Dan tentu saja itu membuat hati Kushina sakit, anak mereka satu-satunya itu menghilang.

"Minato, bilang pada mereka... kita akan bayar sebanyak mungkin asal... mereka bisa menemukan Naruto!" ucap Kushina masih menangis, Minato pun menoleh kearah Kushina dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu, Minato pun menggeser pelan tangan Kushina dan menghampiri polisi yang beranjak pergi dari rumah mereka.

"Pak polisi! Saya akan bayar berapapun asal kalian menemukan anak kami!" ucap Minato tegas. Sang polisi pun membalikkan badannya dan menyeringai kecil.

"Baiklah, kami akan lakukan sebisa kami. Saya permisi pergi, masih ada kerjaan lain yang harus kami kerjakan." sang polisi pun pergi masih dengan seringaian kecilnya lalu seketika berubah menjadi lebar karena hanya dengan uang, ia akan melakukan apapun. Seorang polisi yang menggunakan cadar.

Minato pun menghela nafas,"Aku baru tau... ada polisi yang mau mengerjakan tugasnya hanya karena uang," lalu dia kembali ke tempat Kushina berada dan memeluknya kembali,"jangan sedih lagi, Kushina. Aku telah mengatakannya pada polisi tadi, dia menyetujuinya." Minato mengelus rambut istrinya itu.

"Syukurlah... Minato." dia mempererat pelukannya.

"Nah, sekarang... kau makan ya, Kushina." ucap Minato, Kushina menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak mau... aku tidak lapar." ujar Kushina.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Naruto pasti akan ditemukan kok, dia pasti tidak akan senang melihat ibunya sakit saat dia kembali kerumah." Minato tersenyum pada Kushina, lalu bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil makanan untuk istrinya.

Kushina hanya diam tampak memikirkan perkataan Minato, lalu dia tersenyum tipis.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ diikat keatas tengah memasak didapur, dia terlihat fokus pada masakannya itu. Sampai pada akhirnya, seorang pria terbangun dari tidurnya dan terlihat seperti mengendus. Keliatannya pria itu lapar, pikir gadis _pink_ itu, dia telah selesai memasak dan meletakkan makanan yang telah selesai dimeja kayu dirumahnya. Dia meletakkan 2 piring dan 2 gelas dimeja itu, lalu menghampiri pria pirang yang masih terbalut perban karena kecelakaan.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

Pria berambut pirang pun menoleh kearahnya dan menyipitkan matanya,"Aku tidak makan 2 hari, kau pasti tau bahwa aku lapar," dia pun berusaha bangkit dari sofa karena dia terlihat masih kesakitan, gadis _pink_ itu pun membantunya menuju kursi tepat didepan meja makan,"terimakasih, S-_san_." ucap pria pirang itu.

"Hm," gadis berambut _pink_ itu pun menuntun Naruto duduk dikursi, setelah itu diapun menaruh 1 sendok nasi dipiringnya dan mengisi gelasnya dengan air,"kau ingin apa? Sayur rebus atau tumis jamur?" tanya gadis itu.

Naruto menatap masakan gadis itu dan membulatkan matanya,"Apa tidak ada ramen atau mungkin daging?" tanya Naruto. Gadis _pink _itu menggeleng dan Naruto pun menjulurkan lidah dan memegang perutnya.

"Daging itu tidak boleh dimakan, kasihan mereka." gadis berambut _pink_ menatap kucing dan binatang lain yang berada didalam rumahnya.

"Tapi... aku tidak suka sayur, Nona." ujar Naruto. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu pun menatap tajam Naruto dan menggertakkan giginya, dia pun memukul meja makan membuat Naruto dan hewan yang berada didalamnya terkejut dan merasa takut.

"Jika anda ingin makan daging, silahkan pergi dari sini!" bentak gadis _pink_ itu.

"Tapi... bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto.

"Pikirkan sendiri," jawab gadis itu, lalu memakan nasinya dengan sayur rebus dan tumis jamur,"lagipula sayuran lebih baik daripada daging." tambah gadis itu.

"Tampaknya anda benar-benar sangat menyayangi hewan." Naruto tersenyum dan berusaha untuk memakan nasi dengan tumis jamur dan sayur rebus itu dan menahan dirinya agar tidak muntah.

"Kalau memang iya, lalu kenapa? Aku bersyukur tidak dilahirkan seperti _mereka_." nada gadis _pink_ itu mulai tajam, dia menekannya kata _mereka_ pada ucapannya.

"Mereka? Siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." setelah minum, dia pun meninggalkan Naruto dimeja makan sendirian. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto mencegah gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Hei, Nona. Jika kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini, aku pasti tidak akan bisa kembali ke sofa," mendengar perkataan pria itu, gadis _pink_ pun kembali kekursi dan menunggui Naruto selesai makan dan memasang wajah kesal pada pria itu,"apa kau tidak bosan tinggal dihutan?" tanya Naruto agar gadis itu tidak terus-terusan menatapnya seperti itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, disini aku banyak teman. Mereka lebih bisa dipercaya daripada manusia." jawab gadis _pink_ itu dengan nada sarkastik.

"Oh... apa yang biasanya kau lakukan, jika hewanmu sedang beristirahat?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"...Aku dikamar..." jawab gadis _pink_ itu agak ragu.

Mendengar ucapan gadis _pink_ itu, pikiran Naruto pun seketika melayang,"D-Dikamar? Melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab gadis _pink_ itu.

"Oh, baiklah." Naruto telah selesai makan dan dia pun meminum air,"ah! Aku ingin buang air kecil!" Naruto memegang 'milik'nya, menahan agar 'air' itu tidak keluar. Gadis _pink_ itu pun langsung menghampiri pria pirang yang berada dihadapannya dan menuntunnya keluar dari rumahnya karena dia tidak punya kamar mandi, jadi jika ingin buang air haruslah diluar.

Gadis _pink_ itu membawanya kesemak-semak,"Buang airlah disitu, aku akan menunggu dan tidak akan mengintip." ucap gadis itu.

"K-Kenapa disini? Bagaimana kalau ada binatang yang tiba-tiba muncul, lalu mengigit... punyaku." Naruto terlihat berkeringat dan membayangkan hal yang ia katakannya diotaknya.

"Asal kau tidak melakukan kekerasan, tidak akan ada yang berani melukaimu bahkan hewan buas sekalipun." ucap gadis itu lalu membalikkan badannya. Dan ia melihat 4 orang tengah berjalan seperti mencari sesuatu, dia takkan membiarkan mereka melihat rumahnya. Dia pun menghampiri ke-4 orang itu, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih buang air kecil.

"Hai..." sapa gadis itu.

"Hai juga, Nona! Ah, kami dari anggota kepolisian tengah mencari seseorang dihutan ini. Apakah anda melihat orang itu?" tanya salah satu dari ke-4 orang itu yang berambut abu-abu.

"Saya tidak pernah melihat orang dihutan ini kecuali saya sendiri." jawab gadis _pink_ itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Kami akan mencari ketempat lain." ke-4 polisi itu pun pergi meninggalkan gadis _pink_, lalu gadis itu kembali menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat sudah selesai membuang air.

"Hei, kau darimana saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Tadi aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Tak baik berlama-lama diluar, ayo pulang. Kau masih belum sembuh." jawab gadis _pink_ itu, lalu kembali menuntun Naruto masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan dia pun menoleh kearah gadis yang ia panggil S ini, dia terlihat begitu pengertian,"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Takut apa?" gadis itu bertanya kembali dan menuntun pria pirang itu duduk disofa.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Hei, apa kau tidak risih memakai pakaian itu?" tanya S pada Naruto. Naruto pun melihat pakaiannya dan tampak garis-garis merah dipipinya, dia pun menoleh kearah lain karena merasa malu.

"Jika kau mau, aku ada baju pria," ucap S. Naruto pun kembali menoleh kepada S dan memiringkan alisnya,"aku membuatnya sendiri." tambah S, lalu tanpa basa-basi dia langsung pergi kedalam kamarnya dan kembali membawa sebuah baju yang terlihat dibuat dari kulit harimau.

Naruto kembali memiringkan alisnya,"Kau bilang kau pecinta hewan? Tapi kau membuat baju dari kulit hewan." ucap Naruto.

"Ini adalah kulit harimau yang telah mati, aku mengambilnya. Lalu, aku kubur mayatnya." ujar S terlihat sedih, dia menatap miris kulit harimau yang telah ia buat menjadi baju.

Naruto kali ini _sweatdrop_, S pun memberikan baju itu pada Naruto,"Jaga baju ini baik-baik. Ini adalah kenang-kenangan yang aku miliki dari dia." ucap S dengan nada tajam, Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu mengambilnya.

"Dimana aku bisa ganti baju?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan masuk kekamar, kau ganti baju disini saja." S pun berjalan meninggalkan pria itu lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sedangkan, Naruto menatap lekat-lekat baju itu dan matanya membulat lebar.

"Ini terlihat seperti... baju tarzan!?" mata dan mulutnya melebar dan karena tidak ada pilihan lain dan daripada ia mengenakan pakaian seorang gadis lebih baik dia memakai pakaian ini.

.

.

.

Setelah menggunakan waktu 10 menit, Naruto telah selesai menggenakan pakaian yang diberikan oleh gadis misterius itu. Lalu, dia menatap pakaian seorang gadis yang telah berhasil lepas dari tubuhnya dan ia pun teringat gadis misterius itu, dia berpikir untuk memberikan ini pada gadis itu. Dan pas sekali, gadis itu telah keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan terlihat pipinya yang memerah karena melihat Naruto.

"_K-Kawaii_!" Naruto _sweatdrop_ kembali, saat gadis itu terlihat senang melihat dirinya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang ini,"hei, N. Terimakasih sudah mau memakai pakaian itu. Aku boleh panggil kau _Tiger_, tidak?" tanya gadis itu.

"_Tiger_? Harimau?" Naruto tampak berpikir, selera gadis ini memang benar-benar aneh tapi ya sudahlah daripada ia terus memanggilnya tanpa memakai nama,"baiklah." pria itu mengangguk.

"Dan... apa aku boleh memanggilmu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Huh!? Sakura!?" gadis itu tampak melebarkan matanya,"kenapa kau mau memanggilku itu?" tanya gadis itu pada Naruto.

"Karena rambutmu yang bewarna merah muda dan itu mengingatkanku pada bunga Sakura dan juga harum tubuhmu wangi aroma bunga Sakura." seketika pipi keduanya memerah, gadis itu pun memukul kepala Naruto.

"B-Bisa-bisa nya kau menciumnya!"

"Aku tidak menciumnya, bau itu tercium kehidungku saat kau menuntunku berjalan." ujar Naruto menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tapi tetap saja itu mencuri kesempatan kan?" tanya gadis itu dan dia pun menghela nafas,"hei, sebenarnya namaku memang Sakura, aku adalah Sakura Haruno." Sakura pun mengaku pada akhirnya.

"W-Wah! Akhirnya... uhm, namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Tapi... bukan berarti, jika aku memberi tau nama asliku. Kau boleh seenaknya memberi tau nama itu pada orang lain dan juga kita belumlah seorang sahabat. Kau adalah orang beruntung yang kutemukan, saat kecelakaanmu." ucap Sakura.

"Ya, Ya... terimakasih, Nona sang penyelamat." sindir Naruto.

Sakura tidak mengubris, dia pun meninggalkan Naruto dan masuk kekamarnya karena merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dan jelas saja, dia pun terjatuh. Saat melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengiris hatinya pada layar yang bukan televisi tetapi layar _cctv_-nya.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, minna ^^ Fic ini lebih saya dahulukan update karena biar impas, mungkin ._.a ^^ Jika ada yang bingung tentang chapter ini bisa ditanyakan pada saya di kotak review :) dan soal cctv, akan saya jelaskan chapter depan.. ^^ Dah, See you next time! ^^

RnR, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, minna! Terimakasih telah membaca dan me-review... maaf saya gak bales review, mungkin pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab langsung lewat chapter ini atau mungkin chapter depan... ^^

**Warning: **maybe OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, dll.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ^^ **

* * *

_chapter 3_

**SAKURA POV **

_Cctv _itu... yang kucuri dari _mereka_ yang brengsek itu yang telah memusnahkan banyak hewan yang seharusnya hidup sejahtera dihutan. Dan aku berjanji akan membunuh mereka dengan peralatan-peralatan yang juga kucuri dari mereka untuk membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri, aku berjanji... lihat saja nanti!

Kini aku pun mengambil senapan yang selalu tertata rapi didalam kamarku, tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu agar pria pirang itu tak mengetahui isi kamarku dan tidak boleh tau. Lalu, aku pun pergi melewati jendela untuk menuju ketempat orang-orang brengsek itu, mereka telah membunuh _Rhino_, dia adalah badak. Mereka telah membunuhnya... aku benci mereka.

Sekarang aku telah sampai ditempat Rhino dibunuh, mereka mengambil cula-nya dan membiarkan mayatnya ditanah, tak menguburnya terlebih dahulu agar dia mati lebih terhormat. Sedangkan, para orang-orang brengsek yaitu para pemburu telah pergi dari tempat ini... aku pun menangis di tubuh Rhino lalu menguburnya.

**END SAKURA POV **

"Para pemburu itu... sangatlah brengsek! Apakah kalian tidak jera telah kubunuh satu-persatu dengan senjata brengsek milik kalian!?" emosi Sakura, lalu dia pun menembakkan satu peluru keatas lalu melempar senapan itu dan memeluk kembali kuburan badak yang ia kubur tadi dan ia pun mulai menangis lebih keras lagi.

.

.

.

Naruto yang tengah berada didalam rumah itu pun merasa bingung karena daritadi Sakura belum keluar dari kamarnya, dia pun meletakkan gaun itu di sofa dan berusaha untuk berdiri tetapi kakinya masih belum kuat untuk berdiri atau berjalan sendiri... dia pun memutuskan untuk merangkak dan hasilnya adalah dia kesakitan karena menyeret kakinya sendiri lalu dia cepat-cepat kembali kesofa dan menyegarkan kakinya yang kesakitan.

"Uhh... Sakura, dimana ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melirik kearah kamar gadis itu,"aku penasaran, kenapa dia tak mengizinkanku untuk masuk kedalam?" tambahnya.

_Cklek_!

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dia pun tersenyum saat melihat gadis berambut _pink_ berjalan kearahnya lalu duduk disampingnya tetapi gadis itu diam dan tak menyapa seperti biasa walaupun begitu Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini,"Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

Sakura pun menoleh pelan kearah Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan datarnya,"Aku tak apa-apa." jawab Sakura.

Karena malas untuk membuat ini semakin rumit, Naruto pun mengambil gaun yang ia letakkan di sofa dan melihatnya untuk beberapa detik,"Umm... Sakura, ini baju untukmu. Aku mohon terimalah, anggap saja itu adalah tanda terimakasih karena kau telah menolongku." ucap Naruto, Sakura pun memperhatikan gaun yang diberikan oleh Naruto, dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu gaun yang kau kenakan tadi kan, _Tiger_?" Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan garis-garis merah dipipi-nya karena dipanggil dengan cara _special_ oleh gadis itu, padahal dia sudah tau namanya. Dengan perasaan ragu Sakura pun mengambilnya dari tangan Naruto,"_Arigatou, Tiger_. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini." terlihat genangan air dimata Sakura, dia menangis.

"A-Apa? Kau belum pernah memakainya?" tanya Naruto, Sakura menggeleng,"kalau begitu kau coba saja bajunya, aku akan menunggu disini." ucap Naruto, Sakura pun mengangguk lalu pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Naruto pun menunggu disofa sambil melihat kelangit-langit rumah,"Bagaimana ya? Kalau Sakura pakai gaun?" dia tampak tengah menunggu dan dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Saat melihat ular melilit pahanya,"Kyaaa!" dia terkejut bukan main dan setelah itu dia pun pingsan.

Sakura yang berada didalam kamar pun keluar dengan mengenakan gaun yang diberikan oleh Naruto walau awalnya dia sedikit bingung untuk memakai pakaiannya ini,"_Tiger_?" dia pun menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil ular miliknya yang melilit dipaha Naruto,"_Sna_k_ey, _kenapa kau melilitnya? Jangan ulangi lagi ya..." lalu Sakura pun meletakkannya di lantai dan ular itu pun pergi. Dia pun memukul-mukul pelan pipi Naruto, menunggu pria itu agar bangun dari pingsannya.

Naruto pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan matanya terbuka lebar, saat melihat Sakura mengenakan gaun yang ia berikan, ia pun langsung bangkit dan tersenyum lebar,"Wah... Sakura, kau cantik sekali." puji Naruto.

Sakura pun terkejut dan pipinya pun memerah,"_Arigatou_, ini pertama kalinya aku dipuji seperti itu," dia pun tersenyum. Lalu dia pun berdiri sambil menarik-narik gaun itu,"walaupun aku kurang suka memakai pakaian terusan seperti ini. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik." ucap Sakura.

Naruto pun menggaruk-garuk belakang rambutnya,"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau memakainya saja aku sudah senang." cengir Naruto, Sakura membalas senyuman Naruto dan terdiam sejenak. Naruto pun merasa bingung karena tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya, dia tidak mau memikirkannya lagi lalu dia pun tersenyum.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Pagi sekitar jam 8, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan dia sama sekali tak melihat Sakura berada ditempat ini. Padahal dia biasanya selalu memasak makanan-makanan aneh yang ia buat dari sayur-sayuran, ya memang saat ia melihat meja makan sudah tertera makanan yang dibuat dari sayur-sayuran dan disampingnya sudah ada sebuah tongkat sepertinya Sakura meninggalkan itu untuknya, Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya karena ia harus makan sendiri pagi ini.

Dia pun mengambil tongkat dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke meja makan dan menarik kursi pelan lalu duduk dikursi dengan perlahan, setelah itu dia meletakkan tongkat di sisi kursinya, setelah itu dia pun memakan makanan yang telah tertera dimeja.

_Tok_! _Tok_!

Suara pintu diketuk terdengar ditelinga Naruto, bibirnya pun mengembangkan sebuah senyuman karena ia pikir itu mungkin adalah Sakura. Dia pun mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu dengan perlahan tetapi penuh semangat, dia pun membuka pintu dan senyuman itu pun memudar karena yang ia lihat bukanlah Sakura tetapi 3 orang pria memakai pakaian polisi.

"Hai, kau kah yang bernama Naruto itu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, Kakuzu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk,"Ada apa ya?" Naruto bertanya kembali karena ia bingung kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui namanya dan mereka adalah polisi, mungkin saja mereka adalah orang suruhan orang tuanya.

"Ah! Akhirnya, tugas kita selesai juga. Baiklah, atas perintah dari tuan Minato Namikaze anda kami bawa pulang untuk memastikan kepada orang tuamu bahwa kau masih hidup." ucap Kakuzu sambil menunjukkan surat-surat resmi bahwa dia adalah seorang polisi.

"T-Tapi..." Naruto tak tau akan berkata apa karena ia menyayangi orang tuanya tetapi ia seharusnya pamit terlebih dahulu kepada Sakura tetapi gadis itu entah pergi kemana, dia pun mengangkat menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk menerima ajakan pulang dari pada polisi suruhan ayahnya itu.

2 orang polisi lain yang bernama Hidan dan Pain pun membantu Naruto untuk masuk kedalam mobil mereka,"Anda akan mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih baik daripada dirumah ini," ucap Kakuzu dari belakang keduanya,"kalau boleh tau, siapa orang yang telah menemukan anda?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Seorang gadis... yang gila." jawab Naruto.

"Huh!?"

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno, gadis penggila binatang. Dia tengah berada dihutan untuk melihat-lihat apakah pemburu brengsek itu akan kembali atau tidak, dia telah menyiapkan senapan _Sniper_ untuk membunuh mereka diam-diam dan sekarang ia tengah berada didalam semak-semak yang cukup tertutupi agar mereka tidak tau keberadaan dirinya, dia tengah bersama _Snakey,_ ular kesayangannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah benda bergetar dan dia yakin pasti ada yang mulai mendekat kearah hutan atau mungkin rumahnya karena benda yang bergetar itu adalah alat yang bisa mengetahui kalau ada seseorang yang terlihat oleh _cctv_ miliknya atau lebih tepatnya curian.

Dia menunggu para pemburu itu datang dan dia hanya tinggal menembak tangki minyak mereka agar mereka mati tanpa ada yang hidup satu pun, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak melihat ada yang datang. Dia pun mulai cemas benda itu masih bergetar, dia pun keluar dari dalam semak-semak tak lupa membawa _Snakey _untuk melilit di lehernya agar dia tak terjatuh lalu dia pun berlari untuk menuju kerumahnya.

Setelah sampai, dia pun masuk dari jendela kamarnya lalu menyimpan senapan didalam lemarinya, mengganti pakaian yang biasanya ia pakai untuk misi membunuh para pembunuh yang ia benci itu. Setelah itu, dia pun keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan melihat ruang tamu yang sudah kosong juga sebuah kertas yang diletakkan di sofa yang biasa dipakai Naruto untuk tidur atau beristirahat. Dia pun mengambil kertas itu dan melihat ada tulisan dikertas itu.

"Aku kan tidak bisa membaca, bagaimana ini!?" protes Sakura.

Kertas itu adalah pesan yang diberikan anggota kepolisian kepada Sakura yang telah menyelamatkan diri Naruto dan juga nyawanya, tadinya mereka ingin menanyakan nama Sakura tetapi Naruto ingat bahwa Sakura tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk memberi tau tentang dia kepada orang-orang karena hal itu polisi tidak menulis namanya tetapi _nona penyelamat_.

Isi surat itu adalah...

"Yth, Nona Penyelamat.

Kami adalah anggota kepolisian yang diperintahkan oleh orang tua pria yang anda selamatkan dari kecelakaan maut yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki, terimakasih telah mau mengurusnya untuk beberapa hari ini. Maaf, karena kami telah membawanya tanpa pamit dengan anda... sekian dan terimakasih.

Tertanda,

Anggota Kepolisian."

Sakura pun kembali melihat kembali tulisan yang berada dikertas itu, dia pun meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya,"Aku tidak peduli apa yang tertulis di kertas itu tapi mencuri tetaplah mencuri. Mereka telah mengambil _T__iger_ tanpa izin dariku, itu sama seperti para pemburu brengsek! Liat saja nanti, aku akan membawa pulang _Tiger_ kesini... karena dia adalah _Tiger_ yang kusayangi," ucap Sakura tetapi seketika dia pun menunduk,"tetapi aku telah berjanji untuk tidak menginjak kota... disana banyak orang brengsek." sambungnya.

Dia pun menggepalkan tangannya karena bingung harus tetap diam disini atau pergi mencari Naruto yang sama saja dengan mengingkari janjinya, tapi jika ia tetap disini siapa lagi yang akan memakan makanan yang ia buat sendiri itu dan memuji masakannya. Kalau para hewan yang ada dirumah, mereka tak dapat berbicara... jadi dia mengharapkan hewan yang berbicara dan yang bisa berbicara hanyalah dirinya dan Naruto, _Tiger_ yang ia sayangi. Kepalan tangannya pun semakin kuat, ia merasa bahwa ia bimbang.

"Kalau aku pergi mencari Naruto, aku pasti akan kehilangan banyak hewan yang kusayangi... tapi kalau aku tetap disini, aku akan kehilangan _Tiger_ dan tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi," gumamnya, dia pun kembali berpikir,"sepertinya, aku harus merelakan _Tiger_. Aku takkan membiarkan kalian semua yang ada dihutan ini, dibunuh oleh para pemburu brengsek itu." Sakura yakin, akan apa yang diucapkannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan duduk diatas kursinya sambil memperhatikan _cctv_ untuk melihat-lihat keadaan dihutan, didepan rumah dan tempat-tempat lain yang ia anggap penting. _Cctv_ yang ia gunakan adalah _cctv_ yang kecil dan susah untuk dilihat oleh orang-orang, jadi ia tak perlu takut untuk ketahuan, kalau _cctv_ itu dapat dilihat oleh orang. Mungkin riwayatnya akan habis.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

"Naruto! Syukurlah kau selamat." Kushina yang melihat anaknya telah kembali itu pun segera memeluknya dengan kuat, dia menangis karena senang walaupun ia mendengar Naruto sedikit meringis karena tubuhnya masih ada luka tetapi Kushina tetap memeluknya karena sangat merindukan anak satu-satunya itu.

Minato pun tersenyum karena melihat istrinya senang sekarang, dia pun menghampiri keduanya dan memeluk Naruto juga Kushina,"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu? Kau terlihat seperti tarzan." ujar Minato, Kushina yang tadinya tak melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu tertawa kecil.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan pipinya pun memerah karena malu,"Ini baju yang diberikan oleh... perempuan yang telah menyelamatkanku." ujar Naruto lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya kepada orang tuanya.

"Apa dia seorang_ designer_?" tanya Kushina, menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Bukan... dia hanya seorang penyelamat dan orang gila yang baik." jawab Naruto.

"Orang gila? Dia telah menyelamatkanmu dan kau mengatainya orang gila!?" Kushina pun memukul kepala Naruto karena telah berkata tidak sopan seperti itu, padahal dia punya alasan sendiri kenapa mengatai gadis itu orang gila.

"Aww! _Kaa-chan_, sakit." Naruto pun mengelus-elus rambutnya dan ia pun terjatuh kelantai karena ia kehilangan kendali dengan tongkatnya dan dia semakin kesakitan. Kushina dan Minato pun membantunya berdiri dan membawanya kedalam kamar dan sesekali Kushina tersenyum pada anaknya itu agar mau memaafkannya dan tentu saja dimaafkan.

Setelah sampai didalam kamar, Kushina dan Minato pun meletakkan Naruto dikasurnya dan membiarkannya istirahat karena pasti ia masih merasa sakit dan tak lupa Minato menelpon Dokter untuk mengurus anaknya dirumah saja juga ia menelpon teman-teman Naruto untuk menjenguknya, siapa tau mereka merindukan anaknya.

Didalam kamar, Kushina duduk disamping Naruto yang memilih untuk tidak tidur. Dia pun mengelus-elus rambut anaknya dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman,"Naruto, maafkan teman-temanmu yang telah mendadanimu seperti seorang perempuan, saat pesta ulang tahunmu." ujar Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, lalu dia pun mengenggam tangan ibunya,"_Kaa-chan_, bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina mengangguk,"Apa saja pasti ibu akan berikan." dia mengembangkan sebuah cengiran.

"Aku tak mau ditunangkan, itu saja." setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, Kushina pun terkejut dan menunduk perlahan menatap anaknya yang tidur itu.

"Baiklah." gumam Kushina.

Apakah Sakura Haruno akan tetap teguh dengan pilihannya atau berubah pikiran untuk pergi ke kota dan mencari _Tiger_-nya? Dan apakah yang terjadi pada Hinata yang sebelumnya akan ditunangkan dengan Naruto? Ikuti chapter berikutnya... XDD

**TBC **

* * *

A/N: Yo, minna!~ Maaf, kalau misalnya Naruto terlalu cepat dibawa pulang kerumah. Saya juga bingung kenapa harus mikir dan buat hal ini di chap 3, xDD Gomenne, kalo misalnya ini terlalu pendek dan mungkin di-chap 5/6 fic ini bakal saya tamatkan dengan alasan saya pengen nambah fic lagi#Ditabok#. Oke, Oke... Thanks for reading and Review ^^

RnR, again?


	4. Chapter 4

Di hutan, dimana seorang Sakura Haruno tinggal bersama para sahabatnya yaitu para hewan. Dia kini tengah mencari sayur maupun buah-buahan yang berada dihutan untuk ia berikan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya yang mungkin kelaparan dirumahnya dan tentu saja beberapa dari sahabatnya awalnya tidak menyukai sayur ataupun buah-buahan tetapi karena Sakura terus-terusan memberikan mereka makanan yang sama yaitu buah-buahan dan sayuran, akhirnya mereka pun terbiasa dan menyukainya.

Ditengah pekerjaannya yang tengah memetiki buah-buahan, bayangan _Tiger_ alas Naruto terngiang dikepalanya. Dia merindukan pria itu walaupun mereka baru berinteraksi untuk beberapa hari saja dan belum sampai satu minggu. _Tiger_-nya yang bisa berbicara itu dan cukup ramah kepadanya yang membuat diri Sakura merindukannya tetapi dengan cepat Sakura pun menghilangkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya, dia takut kalau terus-terusan memikirkan pria itu dia akan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota dan pastinya akan menemukan banyak hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Naruto, apa kau akan kembali kesini?"

**Title: That Girl, Crazy!**

**Warning: OOC, alur kecepetan, Typo(s), Etc.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

Di kediaman keluarga Uzumaki yang kini tengah mengadakan pesta kecil akan kembalinya Naruto dari kecelakaannya beberapa hari lalu dan dihadiri oleh sahabat-sahabat Naruto saja. Kushina dan Minato tengah berbincang didalam kamar mereka tentang pertunangan Naruto yang akan dibatalkan walaupun sang gadis belum mengetahui tentang hal ini tetapi Naruto bersikeras untuk berbicara dengan Hinata untuk hal ini.

Gadis itu atau lebih tepatnya Hinata yang tengah makan bersama Ino dan Tenten langsung berdiri dari duduknya, saat melihat Naruto datang menghampirinya. Dia langsung meletakkan makanannya dimeja dan merasa gugup karena tunangannya berada dihadapannya sambil tersenyum kepada dirinya.

"Ah, Naruto-_kun_... a-ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

Ino dan Tenten tengah berbisik-bisik membuat Hinata bertambah gugup dan merasa tidak percaya diri. Kedua gadis yang tengah berbisik itu pun terkekeh geli dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan Naruto.

"Umm... Hinata, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu tapi tidak disini." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal merasa canggung kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan Naruto pun menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi ketempat lain tanpa menyadari bahwa wajah gadis itu telah merah padam karena tangannya dipegang oleh pria yang ia cintai dan Hinata pun tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai ditempat yang dituju oleh Naruto, tempat yang sepi dan juga gelap.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, k-kenapa membawaku ketempat seperti i-ini?" tanya Hinata yang sangat gugup sekarang.

Naruto pun memegang kedua tangan Hinata,"Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan pertunangan ini." wajah yang merah karena merasa sangat malu itu, jantung yang deg-degan karena merasa senang luar biasa bisa berduaan dengan orang yang ia cintai. Kini meledak karena mendengar hal yang di utarakan oleh Naruto.

"A-Ano... Naruto-_kun_, a-apa itu benar? Hiks..." air mata mengalir dari pipi Hinata, dia menangis karena merasa sakit hati.

"Maaf, Hinata. Tapi apa kau mau mempunyai suami yang tak mencintaimu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng pelan,"Aku tidak mau, Naruto-_kun_. T-tapi kalau mau aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." jawab Hinata penuh harap, Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memegang kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Keputusanku sudah bulat." ucap Naruto.

Hinata pun menunduk dan hanya diam karena tidak tau ingin mengatakan apalagi, lalu dengan cepat dia memeluk Naruto dan menangis,"T-Tak apa jika Naruto-_kun_ menolakku. A-Aku mengerti karena Naruto-_kun_ tak pernah memberikan perasaan lebih kepadaku... aku mengerti." isak Hinata.

Naruto hanya diam tak merespon perkataan Hinata karena dia telah melaksanakan apa yang dia rencanakan tadi, setidaknya satu masalah telah selesai dan dia harap hal ini tidak berlangsung lebih panjang lagi.

"Apa drama-nya sudah selesai? Disini panas sekali."

Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah berdiam-diaman itu pun merasa terkejut, Hinata dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan berharap bahwa orang itu tak melihat dirinya memeluk Naruto. Hinata membalikkan badannya dan sekarang berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto, pria berambut pirang itu pun berjalan perlahan menuju ke asal suara tersebut.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Naruto.

Pria yang tadi berbicara, kini keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia menarik tubuhnya yang merasa pegal karena lelah menunggu Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah mengobrol. Dia pun menatap keduanya dengan sebuah seringaian di bibirnya.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto dan Hinata.

Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu pun kembali dengan ekspresi biasanya dan menoleh kearah Naruto,"_Dobe_... aku ingin bicara denganmu." ujar Sasuke. Pria pirang itu pun menaikkan alisnya karena bingung.

"A-Ah! K-Kalau begitu aku pergi saja, _jaa nee_!" Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan keduanya dari tempat itu. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Ino dan Tenten tetapi dia tak kan lupa untuk menghapus air matanya sebelum sampai disana.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan _Teme_?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke pun memilih untuk jongkok dan menopang dagunya,"Sebenarnya ini terjadi cukup lama... aku tak memberitahu kepada siapa-siapa tentang ini tapi karena kau temanku yang paling baik, jadi aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar begitu merasa aneh sepertinya cerita ini begitu serius sampai-sampai dia menjadi seperti itu,"B-Baiklah, tapi yang cepat ya."

"Dia... pria itu telah mengambil ibuku dari pelukanku, dia juga telah mengubah nama klan-ku menjadi nama yang lain. Aku tidak terima... Naruto!" teriak Sasuke, pria itu menangis.

Naruto segera mendekatinya dan ikut jongkok melihat wajah pria itu yang penuh akan air mata,"_T-Teme_? Kau menangis?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau tidak menangis... apa yang kau lihat lagi?" isak Sasuke.

Naruto pun menunduk, dia tau betapa ia sangat menyayangi ibunya ini apalagi Ayah dan Kakak-nya telah meninggal saat insiden kecelakaan pesawat tahun lalu,"Lalu, apa maksudmu tentang pria itu?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Pria itu... Ayah baruku, _Dobe_! Aku tidak menyukainya!" teriak Sasuke, dia meremas kedua bahu Naruto. Pria pirang itu meringis karena kesakitan, melihat Naruto yang kesakitan Sasuke pun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu pria itu,"maaf..." Sasuke pun kembali ke posisi semula.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah prihatin,"Siapa nama ayahmu? Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Apa dia bahagia?" pertanyaan Naruto yang berderat membuat sang mantan Uchiha itu bertambah stress.

"Jangan tanya aku! Aku benci dia... tapi Ibuku malah bahagia dengannya." Sasuke kembali menangis lagi, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto pun memegang pundak Sasuke,"Huh... Sasuke, aku tak pernah melihatmu secengeng ini tapi... pfftt..." Naruto menahan tawanya karena sungguh daritadi ia tengah berusaha untuk menahan tawa tapi pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menahannya.

"_Dobe_! Kau tak mengerti aku!" teriak Sasuke kesal, tangannya sudah siap-siap untuk memukul Naruto.

"_Teme_, kau tahu... aku tak pernah melihatmu selucu ini. Jadi maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menahannya... Hahaha."

_BUAGH_!

Satu pukulan telak didapatkan Naruto tepat diwajahnya dan tentu saja pria pirang itu merasa kesakitan sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai puas karena telah memukul Naruto. Dia pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi angkuh.

"Dasar _dobe_! Orang tengah bersedih, kau malah tertawa. Bagaimana jika ibumu menangis? Apa kau akan tertawa juga?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai serius.

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan membuatnya menjadi ceria kembali." jawab Naruto yang kini tengah memegang wajahnya yang sakit.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tertawa saat temanmu ini menangis?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Karena ini pemandangan langka."

_BUGH_!

Satu lagi pukulan didapatkan Naruto tapi kali ini diperut, pria pirang itu merasa kesakitan dan memegang perutnya. Sasuke kembali menyeringai puas dan kembali dengan ekspresi angkuhnya.

"_Dobe_..."

"Hahaha, sekali lagi kau pukul aku. Aku tak segan-segan memberitahu mereka bahwa kau menangis." ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto,"Hei, jangan beritahu... ini privasi. Lagipula aku menangis didepanmu karena aku memercayaimu, _dobe_." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh... benarkah? Kalau begitu beritahu aku, siapa nama ayah barumu?" tanya Naruto yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"Baiklah tapi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Dia mengubah nama belakang agung-ku menjadi... Haruno. Aku adalah Sasuke Haruno dan nama pria itu adalah Kizashi Haruno." mata Naruto melebar mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Apa dia bilang? Haruno...? Mungkin dia tidak akan percaya tapi kalau benar pria itu adalah Haruno berarti Sakura memiliki keluarga? Kalau begitu kenapa Sakura bisa tinggal di Hutan?

"Sasuke! Bagaimana ciri-ciri ayah barumu itu?" tanya Naruto, dia memegang kedua pundak Sasuke.

"Huh... kau begitu penasaran. Dia itu memiliki rambut bewarna _pink_, dia sangat kotor. Dirumahnya banyak sekali patung-patung hewan misalnya kepala rusa, karpet harimau, ah! Menjijikkan..." jelas Sasuke.

'Hah!? Jangan bilang kalau pria itu adalah pemburu? Kalau iya, sangat berbalik dengan Sakura. Hmm, tapi aku tidak boleh memastikan bahwa pria itu adalah ayah Sakura.' pikir Naruto.

"Hei, apa kau tidak mendengarku?" Naruto pun menoleh kearah Sasuke, dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, aku mendengarmu kok. Eh, aku pergi dulu ya, _jaa_!" Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian ditempat itu. Sedangkan, si pria raven hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto tengah sibuk memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam koper membuat Kushina yang masuk kedalam kamar anaknya itu merasa aneh. Jangan bilang kalau dia mau meninggalkan rumah ini selamanya? Ah! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kushina pun langsung mengeluarkan kembali baju yang dimasukkan oleh Naruto kedalam koper membuat pria itu kebingungan.

"I-Ibu? Kenapa dikeluarkan kembali?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina pun menyilangkan lengannya,"Kau mau kemana? Beres-beres begitu?"

"Aku ingin pergi sebentar, Ibu. Nanti aku kembali lagi kok." ujar Naruto tersenyum, dia pun mencium kening ibunya.

"Tapi kau baru saja kembali, Ibu sangat merindukanmu. Kau mau meninggalkan Ibu lagi?" tanya Kushina yang kini menangis.

"Tidak, Ibu. Aku janji akan kembali." Naruto meyakinkan Ibunya agar percaya padanya.

Kushina pun mengangguk,"Baiklah, Ibu percaya. Jangan lama-lama ya." ucap Kushina, Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Yosh!" setelah itu Naruto pun memasukkan kembali baju yang tadi dan mengangkat kopernya untuk pergi ke tempat Sakura tapi sebelum itu dia pamit dulu pada Ibunya.

Dia pergi dengan menaiki mobilnya dan tampang wajahnya kini serius,'Sakura, apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Jika aku sampai ceritakan semuanya padaku... pada _Tiger_-mu ini.' dia tidak lupa untuk memakai baju yang diberikan Sakura sebelum sampai disana.

**TBC **

* * *

A/N: O-Okay, Minna-_san_, maafkan aku jika ini pendek Q.Q tapi inilah yang bisa saya ketik untuk Chapter ini, jika kurang puas tolong maafkan saya Q.Q dan sorry kalo Sasuke OOC sekali disini. xDDD But I Love It, :v Thanks for reading and review ^^

RnR, again?


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi hari di hutan, gadis yang bernama Sakura tampak tenang saja sambil menyiram tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang berada di hutan tempat ia tinggal. Ekspresinya yang sekarang beda dari yang kemarin karena merasa sangat kehilangan _Tiger-_nya. Dia tetap tidak ingin menginjakkan kakinya di kota walaupun kakinya kotor sekalipun. Dia benci kota, tempat itu adalah tempat terlarang baginya. Dihutan bahkan lebih menyenangkan, hewan-hewan bisa diajak bermain bahkan mereka lebih menyenangkan. _Snackey _lah yang paling menggemaskan bagi dirinya.

Ular yang dinamakan _Snackey _oleh Sakura itu melingkari lehernya tanpa rasa takut akan di cekik oleh peliharaan alias sahabatnya itu. Sakura selalu senang, saat sahabatnya itu mendesis, dia merasa geli dan merasakan sesuatu. Sakura terus terkikih pelan karena geli, dia terus menyirami tumbuhan-tumbuhan. Setelah semua itu selesai, dia pun hendak membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke rumah kecil untuk memasak makanan kesukaannya tetapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan bahunya disentuh oleh seseorang.

Mata Sakura pun melebar, dia segera membalikkan badan. Dan bibirnya pun mengembang ke atas melihat seorang pria mengenakan pakaian seperti tarzan,"_Tigerr_! Kau kembali!" Sakura berloncat dengan senang.

"Hehehe, _rawr, _aku kembali, Sakura-_chan_!"

**Title: That Girl, Crazy! **

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family.**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Sakura H. **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Summary: Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan dia ditemukan oleh seorang gadis aneh dan gadis itu merawat Naruto dirumahnya. Banyak hal yang Naruto lihat dari gadis itu terutama ke-freak-annya pada hewan./RnR, please? DLDR!**

**WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, Etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ^^ **

Di dalam rumah kecil milik Sakura, Naruto yang berpakaian harimau. Pakaian yang diberikan oleh Sakura beberapa hari lalu, Sakura tak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya, matanya tampak berbinar-binar melihat Naruto memakai baju itu. Naruto menjadi salah tingkah dan lupa dengan tujuannya datang kesini.

"Terimakasih, kau masih mau memakai pakaian yang kuberikan, _Tiger_!" seru Sakura.

"Aku suka pakaian ini. Jadi aku tetap memakainya." ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku mau masak. Apa kau lapar?" tanya Sakura.

"Umm, yeah." awalnya Naruto agak ragu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang sangat lapar. Dan setelah acara makan, saatnya untuk menanyakan tentang hal yang kemarin terjadi. Mungkin saja Sakura memang mengenalria yang bernama Kizashi Haruno itu.

Sakura pun memulai masak dengan sayur-sayuran yang tadi ia petik di hutan. Makanan kesukaannya itu adalah tumis jamur, jadi ia akan buat itu sebagai menu spesial hari ini dan juga merayakan hari bertemunya kembali dengan _Tiger_-nya. Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang begitu serius memasaknya dan entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat kagum dengan gadis itu. Naruto yakin bahwa dia sadar masakannya itu tidak enak tetapi ia selalu memakannya hingga habis.

Sakura telah selesai memasak makanannya, dia mengantarkan piring dengan tumis jamur yang sudah selesai itu diatas meja kayu yang tersedia di rumah kecil ini. Naruto pun membantunya mengambilkan air minum, lalu setelah selesai mereka berdua pun berdoa sebelum makan dan setelah itu, keduanya pun makan masakan yang telah dibuat oleh Sakura.

"Umm, Sakura-_chan, _apa kau tak risih dengan ular yang berada dilehermu itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, _Snackey _memang sedikit manja hari ini. Biasanya dia akan lepas sendiri." jawab Sakura, dia pun kembali memakan masakan yang ia buat dan ia tampak sangat menikmatinya.

Melihat Sakura yang tetap tampak bersemangat untuk makan membuat Naruto juga ikut bersemangat, dia pun memakannya dengan cepat. Sakura yang melihatnya merasa sangat senang, Naruto menyukai masakannya, pria itu bahkan lebih cepat selesai daripada dirinya.

"_Tiger_! Kau menyukai masakanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto.

"Waaahh... mau tambah lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah kenyang." Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya dengan lembut.

Sakura pun tersenyum dan kembali memakan makanannya dan dengan perlahan _Synackey _melepaskan dirinya dari leher Sakura. Dia melata ke arah lain untuk mencari tempat yang lebih baik untuk beristirahat karena tidak yakin kalau dia tetap di leher Sakura, dia merasa seperti sebagai penganggu ya.

"Sakura-_chan, _bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau kenal pria yang bernama Kizashi Haruno?"

Seketika sendok yang akan menghampiri mulut Sakura pun terjatuh, tiba-tiba matanya melebar. Dia menoleh perlahan kearah Naruto,"Kizashi Haruno? Pria sialan itu? Kenapa kau tahu dia? _Tiger_!" Sakura memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan menatapnya tajam, pandangannya terlihat seperti orang yang menginterogasi,"aku benci dia. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan si brengsek itu!"

"S-Sakura-_chan, _bisakah kau jelaskan padaku? Mengapa kau membencinya? Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu sudah lama sekali..."

**FLASHBACK: ON **

"Ayah, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura kecil yang masih berumur 5 tahun. Wajahnya masih polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia terus bertanya dan bertanya pada ayahnya tetapi ayahnya tidak menjawab. Ayahnya sibuk merokok dan mengendarai mobil untuk menuju ke sebuah tempat. Mereka berdua pun sampai di sebuah hutan.

"A-Ayah, k-kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Sakura lagi. Dia merasa ketakutan karena hutan ini tampak menyeramkan, begitu sepi dan hari juga sudah gelap. Suara jangkrik membuat Sakura kecil semakin ketakutan. Ayah Sakura masih diam, dia memegang tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke sebuah rumah kecil di hutan ini.

Pria itu pun melepaskan tangannya pada anaknya, dia menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya itu,"Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal disini. Dan jangan ikuti Ayah ya. Hiduplah sesukamu... Ayah tak memerlukanmu, kau itu tak berguna karena gara-gara kau lahir, Istri yang kucintai meninggal dunia. Urusi hidupmu sendiri, selamat tinggal." Ayah Sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di rumah itu.

Sakura menangis,"Ayah! Aku takut! Aku ingin ikut, Ayah!" teriak Sakura, dia berlari mengejar Ayahnya tetapi pria itu pun tetap tidak memperbolehkannya ikut. Dia memukul belakang leher Sakura dan gadis itu pun pingsan. Ayah Sakura meletakkannya di depan pintu rumah itu. Lalu, dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan hutan.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura kecil pun terbangun. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya dan melihat yang berada di sekelilingnya adalah pohon-pohon hijau bukan jendela ataupun pintu. Gadis kecil itu kembali menangis, dia ketakutan karena sendirian disini. Tak ada satu pun orang disini, tidak ada. Paling hanya ada hewan-hewan buas yang siap memakan gadis kecil seperti dirinya.

Psstt... Pssst. Suara itu membuat Sakura kecil bergidik, suara desisan ular menghampirinya. Ia merasa ketakutan, dia memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat sebagai perlindungan tetapi percuma, ular itu sudah datang menghampirinya. Dia melilit leher Sakura, gadis itu semakin ketakutan. Psst... Psst... Ular itu tetap mendesis tetapi tidak menyakiti Sakura sama sekali. Gadis kecil itu pun berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya, dia pun mengelus ular itu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Kau tidak mengigit?" tanya Sakura.

"Psst... Psst..." hanya itu jawaban dari sang ular.

"Kita berteman ya, namaku Sakura. Aku akan memanggilmu _Synackey _ya."

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura menjadi akrab dengan para hewan-hewan di hutan karena merekalah satu-satunya yang bisa menemani Sakura. Dirinya hidup di rumah yang kemarin ditujukan Ayahnya pada dirinya. Dia menyirami tumbuhan-tumbuhan di hutan, memberi makan hewan dan membuat mereka jinak, memakan makanan yang ada saja, mandi di sungai.

Berlama-lama di hutan membuat Sakura merasa nyaman bahkan dipikirannya tidak ada lagi perasaan ingin pulang ke kota bahkan hanya untuk menginjakkan kakinya disana. Dia berjanji akan melindungi hutan ini walaupun mengorbankan nyawa, ia akan melindungi para hewan dari para pemburu yang tak bertanggung jawab.

**FLASHBACK: OFF **

Sakura menangis lagi karena mengingat hal itu, sialan. Dia ingin membunuh Ayahnya rasanya, dia ingin membunuh pria itu karena telah membuangnya dengan alasan seperti itu. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, jadi dia Ayahmu? Dia bilang dia mencintai Ibumu? Tapi kenapa dia menikah lagi?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya,"Apa benar itu? Dia menikah lagi? Dengan siapa?" Sakura terlihat antusias ingin mengetahuinya. Itu berarti Ayahnya membuangnya ke sini bukan karena alasan itu tetapi karena membencinya secara alami.

"Ya, dia menikah dengan Ibu-nya sahabatku." jawab Naruto.

"Dia...," Sakura pun tiba-tiba merasa tegang, sebuah benda bergetar dan itu artinya ada pemburu. Sakura segera berdiri dan berlari kearah kamarnya tetapi sebelum membuka pintu, dia pun membalikkan badan,"Naruto, aku ingin pergi dulu." Sakura pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Naruto yang melihat pergerakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa curiga,"Sakura-_chan_! Ada apa sebenarnya?" dia pun keluar dari pintu depan, mencari-cari kemana Sakura pergi. Dan dia melihat seorang gadis berambut _pink _tengah berlari dengan mengenakan pakaian khusus dan sebuah senapan ditangannya, dia tampak berlari dengan kencang. Naruto yakin kalau itu, Sakura. Dia pun mengejarnya.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengar suara itu pun terkejut, dia menoleh kebelakang,'Naruto.' batin Sakura. Dia pun tetap berlari tanpa melihat kearah pria itu lagi, dia mencari tempat sembunyi yang baik, dia tak ingin Naruto mengetahui hal yang dia lakukan selama di hutan ini. Cukup dia yang tahu dan Tuhan.  
Sakura menemukan sebuah semak-semak, dia pun bersembunyi di situ.

Naruto yang merasa kehilangan jejak Sakura melihat kearah kiri dan kanan,"Dimana dia?" tanya Naruto. Dan dia pun mendengar suara kresek-kresek dari semak-semak. Dia pun tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri semak itu, dia membukanya dan melihat gadis yang ia cari tengah jongkok di situ,"Sakura-_chan, _apa yang kau sembunyikan? _Tiger_-mu bertanya, _rawr_." ucap Naruto.

Bibir Sakura bergetar melihat Naruto yang tersenyum begitu padanya,"Maaf, _Tiger_. Aku tidak memberitahumu, ini sangat rahasia. Maaf." ucap Sakura merasa menyesal.

Naruto pun membantu Sakura berdiri, dia mengambil senapan yang dipegang oleh Sakura. Dia memperhatikan senapan itu dengan kagum,"Kau suka bermain senapan juga ya, Sakura-_chan_. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan pakaian bagus dan senapan ini?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tau.

"_Tiger_, aku ada urusan penting. Nanti kita bicarakan!" Sakura mengambil senapan itu dari Naruto dan pergi berlari dengan tergesa-gesa,"haah... haah, tidak... jangan." lengah Sakura. Air matanya kembali bercucuran.

Dia pun menghampiri mayat Gajah yang gadingnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Naruto datang menghampiri Sakura yang tengah menangis sambil menjambak rambutnya, dia terlihat begitu frustasi. Naruto pun memegang pundak Sakura, dia melihat kearah Gajah yang penuh darah karena ditembaki lalu diambil gadingnya.

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi wajah menyesal, gara-gara dia Sakura terlambat menyelamatkan hewan ini,"S-Sakura-_chan_... m-maafkan aku." ucap Naruto.

"Hiks...," isak Sakura. Dia pun menghempas tangan Naruto yang berada dibahunya,"jangan sentuh aku! Apa kau puas mengangguku tadi? Semuanya jadi gagal... aku gagal sebagai penjaga hutan ini karena sudah lalai untuk ke-2 kalinya. _Tiger, _maksudku Naruto, pulanglah ke kota. Kalau kau mau buang saja pakaian itu." Sakura pun berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sakura-_chan_! Maafkan aku!" Naruto pun mengejar Sakura tapi gadis itu masih lebih cepat dari dirinya,"Sakura-_chan_!" karena lelah mengejar Naruto pun berhenti sesaat. Dia mengatur nafas lalu kembali mengejar.

.

.

.

Di dalam rumah kecilnya, Sakura mengurung diri. Dia mengunci semua pintu rumahnya agar tidak ada jalan masuk untuk Naruto. Dan agar pria itu berhenti berteriak dan pulang ke rumahnya. Sakura mengelus-elus _Synackey _yang melilit di lehernya, dia muak dengan pemburu, dia muak dengan orang kota yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi, mereka melakukan sesukanya tanpa memikirkan nasib orang bodoh seperti dirinya.

"Sakura-_chaan_!"

Suara teriakan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Sakura yang tengah melihat pria itu lewat jendela dengan tatapan kosong, menunggu pria itu untuk pergi dari sini. Sudah 3 jam lamanya tetapi pria itu masih berteriak dengan keras membuat kepala Sakura menjadi pusing. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan kembali melihat Naruto dari jendela tetapi pria itu sudah menghilang.

"_Tiger, _apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura. Dia pun melepaskan lilitan _Syn_ackey dari lehernya. Lalu, berjalan menuju ke pintu dan membukanya, dia melihat kanan dan kiri tetapi pria itu tidak ada. Sakura pun menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya tetapi tubuhnya dibalikkan oleh seseorang dan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan seorang pria.

"Ummh..," Sakura membuka matanya, dia melihat Naruto,'N-Naruto...' Sakura pun memegang pipi Naruto dan membalas ciumannya. Naruto tentu saja terkejut, dia pun membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam dan lembut.

Hal yang tidak terbayangkan oleh Naruto, Sakura membalas ciumannya. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tapi malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah untuk keduanya.

**TBC **

* * *

A/N: HUAHAHAHA! 8-D saya datang kembali, maaf kalo masih pendek. Dan bagian terakhir, mungkin ada yg tau maksudnya xDD okee,,, ditunggu reviewnya karena gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi.

RNR ya~


End file.
